Queen of Thieves
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: Shiro Hana is a thief like no other with a dark secret that comes to her in her nightmares in glimpses. Escaping from the Pharaoh's prison is only the first step to her life. She must escape from her rescuer who is keeping her captive. But can she resist him enough? OCxThiefBakura
1. Character Information

Queen of Thieves

Character Information

Name: Shiro Hana

Age: 17

Alias: Queen of Thieves

Gender: Female

Hair: White hair

Eyes: Red eyes

(Picture coming soon in hyper link)


	2. Chapter 1

Queen of Thieves

Chapter 1

Many people know me, but not as the true me. At one point they had seen a street bound female with no hope of survival. In Egypt the only way to live was to survive and to survive you'd have to fight. But that street bound female is not me, not any longer. Like all others, those who had become criminals in order to survive in this harsh world of ours, I had evolved and adapted. Still a female, I became something more, a survivor. And a survivor I will forever remain. Now people see a female, a survivor, a criminal amongst criminals. Amongst my newfound people, I stand out, my title makes it so.

And it is due to my title that people know me. The masked me, the me that stands out, the me that has made me survive through the most desperate and hardest times.

Like all other criminals, we have two sides to ourselves. The mask, the reputation and the title that makes us stand out amongst the rest. Then there is the side that is hidden underneath, masked by the outer appearance we try to maintain. For underneath criminals, there is a side that they try to hide, an Achilles heel in a word. It may be someone's fear, someone they love, a family, or even kindness. For me it is none of the list. No, I share my fears with the band I have gathered, I share my love with them, I treat them as a family and I respond to them with kindness. No, what I mask is something completely and entirely different to what any other person would prefer to remain within the dark.

Speaking of the dark, here I am rotting away in it. My band of thieves were at the risk of discovery and death, so what did I do? I decided to confront the High Priests and their guards and ended up rotting in jail because of it. They can't pinpoint me to all the crimes I've actually committed, when in fact the evidence is clearly there, even with my title. I even told them who I was, did they believe me? No, they thought I was just a lesser thief that deserved the prison sentence. They can be such morons. I even admitted to the crimes and still they thought I was lying about that and covering for someone else. But still what punishment do I get? Imprisonment and many years of it! Seven years, it's been seven freaking years since then, since my sentence was passed. No wonder they thought that I wasn't guilty of most of the crimes I committed.

I lifted my arms off the ground and immediately heard the chains rattled. Despite I was only ten years old at the time; they didn't want to risk me getting away. They must have believed some of the things I were telling them otherwise they wouldn't have used such precautions. Even the guards that gave me food and drink were weary of me. Not to mention that I love seeing the fear light up in their faces when they come to place it into my cell. When they are not here, I'm always covered in the darkness, seeing nothing but hearing everything. Due to the long years, I gradually regained my sight in the dark and I can see things whereas others would only find pitch blackness. My hearing, at the beginning was sharp, and over time it increased to the point that I can hear things from way down the corridor. Others would hear voices, I would hear conversations.

The scuttling of rats sounded to my left, their squeaks followed through. I kicked out, felt the impact and heard the squeal of pain. Soon their little claws raced across the room and away from me. I hate the things, but I don't fear the critters. I know that they can scratch me until I bled, bite into me and tear chunks of my flesh and at the beginning that was their aim. When one had bitten into me, but not torn flesh, I showed them what I would do to them if they as much tried their stunts again. I had pulled the rat in half, and if I look in the right hand corner, the place where they had original gathered but now avoided, I'd see the bone corpse of the rat in two halves. The smell at first was unbearable, but I couldn't go anywhere, so I had to bear it. In time I did and I learned to ignore it.

The squeak of rusted hinges of a metal door sounded from the far end. I was in the last cell, so I really didn't take me long to notice that fact. Patiently I listened to the conversation that the two guards were engaged in. They were speaking about us lowly prisoners deserving the death sentence rather than imprisonment. The other guard agreed, which entitled encouragement for the first guard to continuing with his complaints about keeping us prisoners watered, fed and made sure we were still in our cells. As they neared my cell, the only cell occupied down here, the second guard hushed the first one. The light pierced through the darkness, blinding me momentarily. They came into sight, one baring food and the other the torch and the water bucket. Despite my hatred towards them, my stomach growled and my head spun in reminder I've not touch food or water for a while.

The one bearing the food slid the tray through the bars towards me. They've learned from last time. I attacked and deeply injured the last time they walked into the cell. Now that all guards were alerted to what I could do, they were now being cautious and avoiding entering my territory least they get badly injured or killed. When one has been in a small cell for as long as I have, we become territorial, aggressive and intolerant of others entering our space. It is because that space is so small that we defend it. We don't want others taking it from us and making us more uncomfortable than we already are.

'Hey, girl, get your food!' the first guard ordered and banged on the metal bars.

'Are you crazy?' the second whispered warningly. 'Do you want her to kill you?'

'She's chained and behind bars,' the first said confidently. 'What's the worst she can do?'

By the time he finished, I had already reached through and grabbed him by the neck. Hatred burned through me, clawing at me to act instead of succumbing down to their commands. I squeezed so tight that I could see death creeping into his eyes. His eyes were rolling back, revealing the whites, but the second guard had pried my fingers from around his neck and he fell to the floor coughing for breath. I pulled my arm back through the bars and glared down at the bastard. He doesn't understand anything of what I'm capable of.

'Do you understand what I can do?' I said venomously. 'Next time it'll be far worse.'

'You're going to pay for that.' He stood up, produced keys from his pocket and selected the one to my cell.

I smirked, carefully observing him, daring him to open my cell. But I was disappointed when the other guard intervened, especially after he saw the smirk on my face. I glared at him and saw him shove the first guard's hand down. I heard the keys jangle against each other and it was tempting to reach through the bars and just take them. But the pair had stepped back out of my reach but still in my sight. So that plan to just grab the keys and escape was foiled. Whoever comes down here will be more cautious now that I've shown that I can reach through the bars to them. The rate things were going, I might be staying down here forever.

'Get out of my sight,' I growled through clenched teeth.

They didn't move and I banged my fists against the bars. They didn't stand around a moment more as they ran down the hall a moment later. I followed their retreat, watching the flame grow smaller and smaller. I sighed and rested my forehead against the cold bars, welcoming the cold chill that ran on my warm skin. Down here in the stifling heat during the day, and the bone chilling coldness of night, it's strange to accept heat or cold as I do. But it gives me something to look forward to, the different sensations. I can't enjoy a warm body next to me; I can't touch another, except those that I want to crush in my hands. But I'd give anything, just not my band of thieves, just so that I can feel those sensations again. That would be a miracle for me to get out of this damned prison cell.

The darkness dominates everything once again, but my sight is improved and I see in the dark. Rat shapes dart at the edges of my vision as I sink back down against the wall. I grab the plate of food and just throw it against the wall. I hear the splat and just leave it for the rats. The food wasn't good. It would have eventually killed me if I carried on eating it. The guard had dropped the water bucket in his escape so that would be useless. No food and no water, I was slowly weakening. Any longer and death will come near. Maybe it'll be better than this dump. Sleepless nights don't really help, but then again you can't trust the guards. They come around for surveillance every hour and me, the one incapable of trust, remains awake just so I know what they're doing.

I was just about to doze when my senses became fully alert. There was the slightest sound of creaking, as if someone didn't want me to know that they were there. Panic slammed into my chest and I sat upright, keenly intent on listening for anymore sounds. There was nothing, not even the hint of footsteps in this light forbidden place. This was no guard. Whoever it was knew how to move about silently. I couldn't tell the location, but then the sound of rattling keys flooded my senses. The person was just outside my cell. I could see a shape, but no features came to me. So whoever it was had shrouded the features from discovery. I glared at the person but made no sound or movements. The door swung open and for a moment the person remained still before entering my cell.

I moved, only the chains rattling gave my movement away. My punch was caught by a large strong hand. I couldn't pull it out no matter how much I struggled in my weakened state. One moment the person was before me, then moved and was behind with my arm twisted around my back. I heard something click and then something fell from my wrist and hit the ground. The rattle of chains and then the sudden silence from it gave me knowledge to what it was. This person was freeing me from my cell. The other chain gave way allowing me complete release. I was turned around and still unable to see my helper's face. The darkness rode around the features too strongly by aid of the cloak worn. The next I knew was that I was being thrown over the person's shoulder with startling strength and speed. I didn't even have time to recover when the person was running out the cell, through the corridor, through the door and up the stairs. Somewhere between getting out of the darkness and into the light unconsciousness found me.


	3. Chapter 2

Queen of Thieves

Chapter 2

The darkness dispersed and I found myself more conscious of myself. Light shone on my closed eyelids. But it was a faint light that seemed more of a flickering candle than a constant light. I somehow managed to drag myself out of that comfortable darkness of sleep and into the light of wake. First thing I noticed was that the room was lit by a few lit torches on the walls. The second was that I was staring up at a solid cave ceiling, so I definitely knew I was no longer in the palace prison. I groaned and shifted, immediately feeling the silky material slid across my legs.

I froze.

Material as silky as this only belonged to those with wealth and power. Those like the Pharaoh or Lords of their villages. So I must be in either one. It couldn't possibly be the Pharaoh. The command to have me forever imprisoned was still in place and the new Pharaoh wouldn't even know about it. So it must be one of the Lords. But why would a Lord want me? Why would a Lord even risk his neck to defy the former Pharaoh and break me out of prison? That's the thing. They don't. They'd rather see me suffer eternity behind bars than have me in their beds. Well except those that have the fetish for sex from young females.

So where am I? And who brought me here?

Shifting again, I sat up. My head immediately span. I felt the need to just lie back down, but stubbornness won out and I threw the covers off me – falling onto the floor – and swung my legs off the bed. The floor under my feet was cold. I flexed my toes, just sitting there getting used to the feeling, before standing up and almost toppling onto the floor. It took a few minutes to get used to my legs again. As slightly unbalanced as I was, I managed to walk over to the door without any troubles. The quick caress of material touching my legs alerted me to different clothing. I looked down at myself and discovered I was no longer wearing a belly top and shorts. I was wearing a silky, almost transparent, nightgown that fell to my thighs.

Scoffing, I threw open the door and walked out into the dimly lit corridor that stretched for miles both ways. I paused, immediately recognising the surroundings. If I remember correctly, and I certainly would remember considering my background, there would be a load of tunnels with each passage dimly lit enough to view three metres in front. It's the exact living conditions for those on the run of the Pharaoh. Well they're more accurate terms being: thieves.

I was in a hideout for thieves.

It was thieves that had stormed the palace, entered the prison and release me from the cell, it was also the same thieves that had taken me to their den for only Ra knows what. Thieves, I thought with a scowl, thieves I can handle, I've dealt with them most of my life. I'm even leader of my thieves. I just sure hope that they're fine and not succumbed down to someone else's control. Things would get really difficult if that were the case. Swearing allegiance to another and then trying to break it later is the one way ticket to seeing Death.

Knowing my luck, my band of thieves might have done exactly that. They could have done it for kinds of purposes, possibly to get me out of that cell, but I wouldn't have a clue without consulting them. If only I knew where they are, I would break out of this place and go to them. But there are a few disadvantages to me escaping. One I don't even know my bearings, two I would have no food or water to take with me and three I don't even know where the hell I am.

Well if I am in a thief's hideout, then I most certainly am not going to stand around here waiting for one of them to come down the corridor.

I walked left, keeping one hand to the wall and just kept my eyes peeled on any moving shadows. I discovered that the only moving shadows were when the flames flickered in their holsters. I must have walked for a while because my legs were starting to ache for the overuse. But everything looks the same. I passed loads of turns, but didn't steal away from the straight path. I'm not sure what I was expecting to find but certainly something that wouldn't make me out lost in this place. That would be a bad thing for me. Lost in a place I don't know about and starving to death. Or death by dehydration.

Ra, what a way to go.

I pushed my feet on for a few more minutes and almost gave up when I heard a clatter up ahead. There was a doorway with light pooling out from it. Some activity was happening, almost as if there were people celebrating. If there were people in that, that meant that it is being highly used and more light will be there than out here. I took a step back, immediately realising that if the thieves discovered I was awake… I needed to get out of here before something terrible happens. In my weakened state, I doubt I would be able to take out a little girl of ten years.

I was just about to turn around and go back when I heard voices drawing near the doorway. I paused, more like frozen stiff to the spot, when two men came out of the room. Their arms were slung around each other's shoulders. They wobbled to a fro, their other hands baring large wooden mugs that sloshed as they didn't walk straight. The one nearer the wall downed a mouthful of the stuff and belched. They both were thick with muscles, their hairs a dark brown in the candlelight and they only wore pants. On their hips were swords and I eyed them with determination.

'Hey, what do we have here,' one of the two said eyeing me hungrily.

'Man I ain't seen no bitch as hot as her.'

Both their words were slurred but their message was clear. They were interested in my body. I pressed back against the wall as they came nearer. I smelt alcohol on their breaths and knew they were intoxicated. They chuckled darkly, their thoughts obviously imagining what they could do to me. The most perverted dirty thoughts I could almost imagine myself. It made me want to be sick.

'Let's have some private fun, just the three of us.'

The closest one reached out but I moved out of his reach and watched him stumble. He used the wall to steady himself.

'That's not very nice,' he said looking at me, his eyes hardened.

'You know the rules, whore,' the other said angrily. 'You're not allowed to refuse us. What we want goes.'

This time the other one charged me. I released my fear and acted out. I kicked him under his chin, sending him crashing against the wall opposite. His friend ran at me, slower than normal, and I sidestepped and tripped him. He face planted into the dirt and lifted his head so he could spit out the mud. My arm was twisted around my back and I hissed in pain. I lifted my leg and kicked him in his nuts, turned around and heeled the back of his neck. He was out cold by the time he hit the floor. I grabbed his sword, pivoted and produced it at the other thief's neck before he could charge me.

Weakened, but still in fighting order, I was breathing heavily. Seven years of not using them, I think I'm really testing myself now.

'Where's the way out?' I demanded my throat raw from lack of use, nourishment and moisture.

'There's no way out for whores,' he spat angrily.

I pressed the sword into his neck, drawing blood. 'I'm not a whore!' I retorted angrily.

His diluted eyes widened in fear. So, he's not that far gone to not understand the situation he is in. To me it looked like he was considering shouting for help, I quickly changed his thoughts by digging the sword dipper into his throat, causing a deeper cut to open.

'Ah, you're finally awake.' I looked towards the voice, but didn't take the sword away from the thief. The person who spoke stood a few feet from me, out of the sword's reach. 'Could you let him go? He looks like he's about to piss himself and that isn't very nice to see, or good for you.'

Reluctantly, I did as asked and threw the sword to the ground with a clatter. The thief I had trapped charged me. I clenched my fist and punched him right in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. I turned towards the other thief, ready to fight if he so provokes me. He surprised me by putting his hands up showing he was no threat. I observed him. Muscular, just like the other two and his skin was lighter than the others. He had golden blonde hair with gorgeous blue eyes that looked at me with awe. I had no doubt he could fight, no doubt he could be intimidating, but it seemed he took time out to consider and assess others.

'Come, I'll get you some food.' He held out his arm towards me, almost as if he would sweep me towards his body for protection and for something else.

'Who are you?' I say, staying rooted to the spot.

He blinked, startled and surprised by my question. 'Forgive me; I am Isaiah, second in command of Bakura's thieves.'

_Bakura…? _

'Who is this Bakura?' I say crossing my arms.

He, again, looked at me startled and surprised by the question. 'You do not know who Bakura is?' I shook my head. 'He is the notorious King of Thieves…'

My mind was lost to the rest of his words. The King of Thieves…? I have heard of him, I even heard of the rumours that had circulated. Apparently the King of Thieves and the Queen of Thieves were in a relationship and that is how the female got given her title. What bullshit! The King of Thieves doesn't even know what the Queen of Thieves look like, let alone be able to go out with her. If he is agreeing to these rumours, I'll have to see that something is done about it. There is no way that the Queen of Thieves is involved with him! There's no way by the name of Ra that's she involved with him.

I waved it away. 'How do I find a way out of here?'

He shook his head. 'You cannot leave without seeing Bakura first. He is the one that will decide what to do with you.' I frowned at him. 'He has been waiting for you to wake up for ten days.'

My eyes widened. _Ten days…? It's been ten days since I was kidnapped from my cell?_

'About this food… You look like you've not even for at least a week before Bakura got you out of that cell.'

'When you're a prisoner of the Pharaoh, you really expect me to have been treated fairly by my captors?'

He smiled. 'You're right, how foolish of me.' I took step beside him and allowed him to lead me, slowly, to the well lit room. 'Just so you know, everyone has been eager to see you awake. After discovering that Bakura himself got you out of the prison cell, everyone has been dying to know why.'

I wanted to know why as well.

Why did his Thief leader rescue me only to imprison me?

As we neared the doorway I knew that I would get my answer sooner rather than later.


	4. Chapter 3

Queen of Thieves

Chapter 3

Standing just shy of the door, my eyes were wide upon the scene I could see. Loads and loads of men with big muscles were drunken stupid with females dancing across their laps. Males were shouting across the room with a slurred tongue, their movements' rash, slow and lacking purpose. Isaiah stood at my side, hand on my lower back but his guard was up and his body was tense, ready for action. He gently urged me forward and I took my first step over that threshold. I don't know if they have some kind of monitor that allows them to know when someone new, or someone that is not supposed to be there, enters the place, but they were all looking at me as if they have this monitor. Females were not as drunk as the males, observed me with loathing and fascination. Males had the greedy look in their eyes as their gaze lingered over the parts of my body that speaks individuality.

Other females would normally be frightened under the intensity of the males' gazes. That's where the difference is with me. I can handle these men even in my own weakened state. I may not be able to if they weren't drunk, but at least that gives me some advantage over their overlarge bodies of muscles. Isaiah continued to lead me although he stayed at my side without being diverted away. It seems his sole intent was to show me to his leader. Perhaps that is why the other males haven't stepped forth and tried to claim me as their own. Or could it be that when their leader rescued me, he had claimed me and therefore it had restricted others from having me? Who knows but Ra and the leader himself?

He stopped at the steps that led onto a dais where a man robed in red sat. Isaiah got down on his knees and bowed as he formed a greeting that entitled me to be reminded of his leader's name. _Bakura_. I watched the man carefully. His skin was tanned a complete contrast with my milky white skin. Being out of the sun surely does a lot to one's complexion. He had white hair down to his shoulders with purple-grey eyes. He had a golden chain hanging around his neck and he was resting his cheek against his hand that leaned on the arm of the chair. In his case, his throne. I met his gaze without defiance or succumbing down to his authority. I was in a leader in my own way, I don't succumb down to others rules or authority, no matter where I am. Even I am under their rules. I'm just not one to listen like that.

'You're awake,' he stated matter-of-factly.

_No, I'm asleep_, I thought with a roll of my eyes. I even resisted crossing my arms in front of him. I knew it would not bode well in front of this particular male. Aside from my snarky comments, I could really say nothing to him. His answer, although it was a statement from the beginning, is obvious with me standing before him. Since I offered no response or any movement I would speak, he turned his attention away from me and onto Isaiah.

Anger dominated his eyes and he glared at the man. 'How dare you enter my chambers and take the girl out!'

My mouth gaped open. His chambers…? _His_ chambers…? I was in his freaking chambers? Oh for the love of Ra that just complicates everything. Now I wish I never went with Isaiah in here. I wished I had just run when I had the damn chance. I had rather not known where I was being kept. And now I know why I never wanted to know. Regret, lots of lots of regret is left from me being stupid enough to stick around just to fulfil my curiosity. Well I guess curiosity killed the cat, as is the saying I've heard countless times.

'Bakura, I never took her out of your chambers. I found her wandering the corridor just near here. I'm sure if you check you'll see Kent and Reynolds knocked out in the hallway.'

Bakura nodded to someone behind us and a moment later I heard running feet moving out of the room. Obviously Bakura wanted it checked out the alibi. He wanted to see if Isaiah was telling the truth. What would he do if he wasn't telling the truth? Gut him? Slice his throat open? Banish him? Turn him over the Pharaoh? Ra knows! All I know is that I wouldn't want to double cross this thief without having a backup plan in case things go wrong. With any thief's position like mine, I'd rather avoid this bastard altogether. No wonder he's known as the King of Thieves.

He acts just like a bastard King.

Running feet came back into the room and someone confirmed Isaiah's story. Bakura looked satisfied and that is where I found my answer. I felt rather than saw Isaiah's relief at having avoided his leader's wrath. All his prisoners, women and possessions are restricted from the rest of his thieves until further notice? I narrowed my eyes at the Thief King in speculation. So full of greed and possession over which he deems is his. He better not have that idea of me otherwise he'll soon realise that I'm one woman that doesn't take kindly to others orders or being held captive.

I suffered enough captivity under the former Pharaoh's orders.

He switched his purple-grey eyes onto me and I shifted my weight to my right leg.

'What's your name?' he asked voice husky and seductive. Flirtation was evident on his face and it completely made me lose all thoughts of finding him attractive.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. 'How about you mind your own business?'

His eyes widened, posture straightened and stiffened as if I had just slapped him. I wished I had for all that its worth. 'What did you just say to me?'

Evoking his wrath may be worth whatever else he had planned for me. I'd take abuse instead of seduction any day.

'You heard right. Now with or without your permission, truly I care for neither, I'm out of here.'

I turned to leave but his thieves stood in my path. I glared at them and tried to push through. But their weight and strength against mine, they overpower me. One of them grabbed me, forcefully spun me around causing me to fall onto the floor. The almost transparent nightgown now had dirt from the sandy floor. Still it is way better than having to deal with looking like I was ready for a damn right hard fuck. I glared at the group of thieves that stood as if ready to battle me to keep me here. I won't show them what I am capable of, not just yet. I'll use it when the time is more of the essence than desperation to get out of here.

'You're not going anywhere, right, boys?'

Cheers erupted and I glare at Bakura who had a smirk on his face. Definitely a bastard King. Always prefers things to go his way or no way. Now that I've refused to even want to stay here, he might do something that'll make me try to reconsider it. I may not know what way he likes his women, and I don't want to find out either, but I get the feeling he won't allow his thieves to touch me until he's had a sample. I almost gagged at the thought. No one is touching me in that way, not as long as I have the strength to fight.

'I'll get your name tonight in bed. But for now,' he clicked his fingers and girls appeared all around me. 'Girls, teach our newest bitch how it's done.'

I was grabbed by the arms and then pushed into the crowd of men. Everyone cleared a path, allowing Bakura to see into the scene. Just at the edge I was pulled to a stop and was still held captive by the females. One stepped forward and directly into my path. She had long lustrous black hair that flirted with her tanned skin. She wore a belly top and a long skirt that had a slit up one side. Stroking my cheek with one of her hands she moved into the middle and begun to move her hips to the beat in a seductive dance that got the males catcalling. She moved onto a male that was seated and she danced on his lap. Stroking her sex on his lap, stroking her breasts up and down his body, she even pressed her hands to his face and deeply kissed him on the lips.

She pulled away and laughed. From around her arms she got the transparent shawl and wrapped it around his neck. He reached for her and she twisted out of his reach, dragging the shawl with her. Back to the middle she swayed her hips, kept spinning around, and feeling her body with her hands. I could feel her hot arousal from where I stood as the heat pooled from her body. By the man she had given a lap dance to, she was pulled roughly bent onto the table, skirt pulled up to expose her butt to the group. Males started to laugh and egged him on. I looked on in disgust as he pulled his trousers down and roughly slammed into her from behind. Her ecstatic moans brought heat to my cheeks and I looked away in disgust.

'Now that's how you do it baby,' a female told me.

'I don't care how it's done. I ain't never doing that.'

'Oh you'll be doing that one of these days,' another breathed, her arousal spinning through the air. 'King Bakura will most likely put you in the private bedding chambers first.'

I was pulled away from the scene and I immediately felt gratefulness. But it was immediately gone when I saw that they were bringing me to Bakura. They pushed me up the steps and I stood, distantly, at the edge of the dais. He raised his hand, an invitation for me to take, to which I completely ignored. A frown registered on his face when he discovered that I wasn't going to take it. He pushed out of the chair and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Our bodies were almost touching and he towered me by a good five inches, so he stood at five foot nine. To me he was a head taller as he could tuck me under his chin, as if maybe I was made to be for him. I immediately snapped those thoughts from the roots.

'Release me,' I growled out with anger.

He smirked. 'What are you going to give me for it?'

'You deserve nothing for it.' This time it was his turn to growl with anger. 'Now release me.'

He didn't, of course. Instead he sat back on his chair, pulling me with him. He pulled me down forcefully so that I sat at the base of his chair. It was so tempting to just hit him in the balls, but I reframed. I'll wait for my perfect time to strike, I don't need them knowing of what I can do so early into the game. If he wants to keep me here, he's going to get a lot of problems on his hands, starting from today.

The music was pouring out from the instruments played by some females. The others danced to it with grace and heated passion. Males joined in and most of them ninety percent of the time kept falling over because they were too intoxicated. Time and time again the males decided to bend the females over and shag them senseless. I was amazed at how they were able to keep going after how many times that they were banged up the arse or from the front. Sometimes they were double ganged, fucked from the front and back.

'Enjoy what you see?' Bakura said to me.

I looked up at him and glared. 'You need to find some real entertainment, you pervert.'

He frowned at me, anger briefly flashed in his eyes. 'You're going to find out firsthand of that one of these upcoming days.'

Immediately I regretted my outburst. I glared at him; it was all that I could do. Gaining his attention was not good. But then again it wasn't me who asked him to get me out of that prison. But even so, I'm fucked here. Literally, if his words were anything to go by. It seems that I was right. He does want first piece of me. Probably when he gets bored or tired of me he might pass me onto his men. Well let's hope that I can avoid him trying to do anything to me. But for some reason, I seriously doubt I'll be able to get out of my situation I'm in now.


End file.
